Switched
by oOFallOutoftheSkyGirlOo
Summary: When a bomb accident leaves Max and Iggy in each other's bodies, they agree to not tell. But when Fang finds out, he decides to have a little fun and see just how far Max and Iggy will go to keep their switch a secret. Some Fax!
1. Big Bomb Go Boom

Disclaimer: Yes, because if I were James Patterson, I would be sitting here in the body of a teenage girl writing fanfics. Jeezums, I don't own MR, kay?

* * *

Claimer: I do own this plot, this idea, and 206 bones. None of the above may be removed.

* * *

Max's Point of View

Please, God, if there is a God, kill me now and let this insane headache stop! I fell to the ground, clutching my head in agony, attempting to keep my brains from gushing out. Hating myself for being so weak, I attempted to stand.

"Max," I heard Fang say distantly, "Max. Stop."

"What is it?" Iggy demanded irritably with characteristic scalpel-like delicacy.

Fang grimaced. "Another headache, I think. Ig, can you take over watch so I can find somewhere safe for Max to recover before she decides to pretend she's fine and almost kill herself again?"

"Yeah."

And so, despite my weak protests, Fang scooped me up with annoying ease and took off.

"This is completely unnecessary," I snapped with as much force as I could muster—not much.

"Please," he smirked, "you love this, remember? You looove me." Smugness. Definitely smugness. I wrestled against his arms, trying to free myself. Still weak from my brain attack, I couldn't, so I was instead left to gripe discontentedly, my only weapon being my masterfully and manipulative sarcastic comments. Only my head hurt too much to talk.

Gradually, the pain began to ease, until it was no longer an agonizing, savage, beastly pain, but just a dull annoyance—the norm for me, just worried about those little things…Fly Boys…Iggy blowing up the gear…Itex…being captured by white coats…our expiration date…the Voice…Anne…if Ari was really dead this time…how I felt about Fang…Erasers…who to trust…finding our parents…and then there was the ever present and increasingly frustrating "save the world Max" thing.

"Headache gone?"

"No," I said, glaring, "he's right here, carrying me."

* * *

Nudge's Point of View

So, Fang and Max…okay, so like, they've been gone for a long time; I'd be worried, actually I am kinda worried, I mean, I hope they're okay. Especially Max—those headaches seem like they would totally kill, but Max is super-tough, and so is Fang, so they'll be fine.

Speaking of Max and Fang, (A/N: Yes, speaking, Nudge tends to do that a lot. Heh, heh. I love Nudge.) I've been getting some pretty intense vibes coming from them lately. They're sooooooooo crazy for each other, and sooooooooo perfect together. I mean, so much that I kinda wanna just grab them and be like, "What's taking you so long?!?"

Of course, they're way too stubborn to do anything about it, which makes it even more annoying, They're so stubborn. (A/N: You've probably noticed, this peice from Nudge is pure fluff.)

* * *

Iggy's Point of View, or rather, hear/touch/smell/taste, heh heh.

I was listening to the sounds around me, trying to orient myself, when the Nudge channel began broadcasting.

"You know where I wanna go, Ig? I wanna go to Backyard Burger, and get cobbler, like, blackberry cobbler, with ice cream, lots and lots of ice cream, and then Bojangles—once I heard this guy say Booh-haan-glayz and it was real-"

Somehow she managed to squeeze all that into a single breath, stopping only as her mouth came in conflict.

With my hand.

"My God, Nudge, my ears are bleeding," I groaned.

"Sorry," she said, but she obviously didn't mean it, because she immediately opened her mouth to kick start another song-, commercial-, and breath-free segment of the Nudge Channel.

"Max says shut up," I said in a desperate attempt to shut her up.

Apparently Hypothetical Situation But Undeniably Realistic Max (HSBURM)—otherwise known as Hasbuuhrm—wasn't enough for Nudge.

Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore, I went to find something to blow up.

I love blowing stuff up.

Today, "stuff" amounted to a large bomb I had been hiding in my boxers. Yes, I said boxers. And yes, sometimes I am afraid they will spontaneously combust and blow my nuts off, but blown-off nuts are nothing compared to a pissed off Max.

So the boxers work great.

Anyway, I pulled the bomb out and...well, blew it up. Contrary to popular belief, there's not much else you can do with bombs.

Angel called my name, I lost focus, there was a burst of pain, and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Review, please!


	2. Definitely Different

Disclaimer: Blahblahblahjamespattersonownsmaximumrideblahblahblahfangishotandstufflikethatblahblahblah.

* * *

Claimer: I own this plot, this idea, and the right to remain silent.

* * *

A/N: I wrote a poem and I wanted to share it with you!

There is a bird in a tree/He is singing to me/Yessss, I just took my Algebra II Honors exam and that means freshmen midterms are over over, overrrrr, and we are free free free for fifteen whole, amazing, glorious days, and la di da life is amazinggg; no more homework or essays or projects, just me and Paramore and Led Zeppelin and Facebook and my Nikon n65 b&w...and this doesn't ryhme the, end.

Just a sidenote, I actually am a really good poetry writer, also I am a spelung bea chumpian. But seriously, I do do great poetry, I've won several contests/awards. Not to brag? Well yeah that like was bragging. And I did actually win the spelling bee once.

Anyways, on to the story, the only part that really matters.

* * *

Max's Point-of-View

Kudos, God of freakin' terrible headaches. That timing could not have been more perfect. Half of another second and I would have cleared Iggy's little bomb site, at the speed we were going. One second earlier and I would have fallen instead---get this, this is really amazing---right on Angel's sleeping bag. But of course, both the above situations would aviod me making myself look like a complete moron, so they were out. Instead, my brain attack decided to engage when I was directly above Iggy, making me fall like a dead weight.

Well that sucked.

Of course, I didn't have much time to ponder this, and it's apparent suckiness, because after a quick, agonizing shot of pain up my arm that sent my nerves on fire, I fainted.

Great.

* * *

Max's Point of View, but about ten minutes later

"You awake?" asked a young, anxious female voice---Nudge, or maybe Angel. Yes, definitely Angel. Nudge could never confine herself to so few words.

"Yeah." My voice sounded oddly deep. (A/N: Hmmm...I wonder whyyyyy.)

Something was wound tightly around my arm. A bandage, probably.

I opened my eyes...to black. Startled, I shut them again, squeezing them so tightly that little red spots began to appear against the darkness, them opened them again. Close. Open. Close. Open. No difference.

"What's wrong?" The Gasman.

"You okay?" Fang.

"I...I...I can't see!" I exclaimed, perplexed.

"Of course you can't, Ig." Gazzy laughed, sounding relieved. Um, because the leader of his flock couldn't see?

Wait. Ig? As in...Iggy? (A/N: No, as in iguana.)

Then it hit me (thankfully alot more gently than the bomb.) When the bomb had exploded, Iggy had gotten hitten too. Somehow, we had switched.

Yes, pretty much perfect timing.

* * *

Iggy's Point-of-"View"

"Gnuuuuuhhhhhh," I grunted. I was in pain. Extreme pain. It felt like my arm had been wrapped, but still. Pain.

I opened one eye, not really expecting it to make much difference. If anything, I'd just wait for someone to say something stupid and roll them. It's kinda all they're good for.

So I opened the other eye, and got the shock of my life.

I could see.

I could see!

I could see?

Maybe there was a chip in my arm, like there was in Max's, and it triggered blindness, but had been damaged by the bomb? Maybe it wasa just one of those insane "tests" those whitecoats are always jabbering about. Who cares. I could see again. It was amazing, I couldn't even find words to describe it. I would never have to rely on anyone again. I would never feel hopeless and inadequate and dependant and like a burden. I could see.

I looked over to see (which I can do now, folks) if Max was okay. And got another huge shock.

There, lying on the ground was...well, me. Had I been cloned, like Max was once?

I didn't feel any different. I looked down...to see Max's body.

So, that was different.

* * *

A/N: Review, please! I know it was kinda short, but I figured you'd want more frequent chapters, but short, rather than long ones that I could only put up at a rate of maybe one per week. 


	3. Fun

Disclamer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, and therefore, my soul.

* * *

Claimer: I own this plot, this idea, and the right to have peace of mind in knowing that no person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the Militia, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation, yeahhhhh.

* * *

A/N: I have nothing witty to say. I do, however, have something completely un-witty but just as completely nessecary to address. This chapter is set two days after the switch.

* * *

Fang's Point-of-View

Something funny was going on here. No one else had picked up on it yet, but I had. So I followed Max and Iggy through the woods. All stealth and silence. That's me.

"Cool!" Max said, an evil grin spreading across her face, "I'm the boss!" And...? Yes, something funny was definitely going on here.

Iggy tried to punch her, but his fist met only air. Since when does Iggy just miss?

"Not so easy being blind, is it?" Max drawled smugly. Wait. What did Max know about being blind?

Then I began to put two and two together. How Max was so uneasy around me. How Iggy had been running into things. How Max cooked---and, against all law of reason, cooked well. How Iggy had been blushing around me. I used my heightened sense of bird-kid deduction (AKA by this point Max was calling Iggy Max and Iggy was calling Max Iggy) (A/N: Wow, that was confusing.) Somehow, Max and Iggy had switched. And they were respecting the number one rule: flock comes first. They were worried that we would worry, so they had kept it to themselves. I would respect that rule too.

But that didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun. Time to see just how far they'll go to keep their little secret.

* * *

A/N: Heh heh, cliffieee! But I'll update probably today, so not a very effective one. Just a little note: I'm on break, supposed to be cleaning up but home alone, and it's right after exams. These things combined mean I have a lot of computer time. Doesn't happen very often.

As always, reviews are love!


	4. Iggy Learns the Obvious

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, and therefore my soul.

* * *

Claimer: I own this plot, this idea, and whatever other witty thing I can think of.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I had over 800 hits, but less than 30 reviews. That is sad. Come on guys, getcha head in the game. Rawr, I can't believe I just said that, I hated HSM with a deeply burning passion.

Also, on a completely new note, por favor read my bio and tell me whatcha think.

* * *

Fang's Point of View

This should be amusing.

I had spent many many agonizing hours mulling over the countless possibilities (A/N: Heh heh, oh Fang, you don't even know. You don't even know. -insert evil grin-) and trying to think of the most awkward thing possible.

Aha!

As far as I know, Iggy had no idea whatsoever that I had---had...triedtokissMaxthatonetimeinthecave. So all I had to do was bring it up. Everything should go from there. Perfect.

Absoloutely perfect.

* * *

Iggy's Point-of-actually View now, yay Igster! 

I've been practicing my Max grunt. You know, that amazingly sarcastic, non-commital, trying-to-save-the-world-so-leave-me-alone grunt. I think I've got it down pretty well. See, the hardest part is enthusing the right amount of sarcasm. It's hard. I mean, try to enthuse a single syllable monotone grunt with sarcasm. It's hard.

Anyway, I was practicing my grunt when Fang walked in. I held out my fist for out customary lock and drop, but then remembered I was Max. Oops.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I've been thinking. You remember I mentioned settling down, forgetting about saving the world, and living? I still think it'd be great, but I thought about it some more, and do you honestly think Jeb would allow that to happen? We had that for about a week at Anne's but he barged in."

Wow. Fang. So he did talk. But only to Max.

"Y-yeah." I said, sounding, in my proud opinion, very Max-like. (A/N: Yeah, 'cause Max stutters...actually, she does. Around Fang.)

"And you remember what...what happened...after?"

It was supposed to be a statement, I think. But it came out as a question. My being blind has resulted in me being extra-sensitive to that kind of thing. Judging by that fact, I could conclude that whatever had happened was something Max would be unlikely to forget.

I think an I don't remember would be acceptable. It would force him to say it, so I would now. Also, by the way he was blushing, the subject was obviously uncomfortable for him, and Max would definitely want to increase his discomfort by making him say it. So it was a go.

"I don't remember." I said blankly.

"Jeez, Max, do I have to say it?"

"I don't remember."

"Max..."

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember."

"I believe I've said that." Three times.

"When I..." he looked strangled now. "When I...you know, k-k-kissed you. Or tried to."

I had to get a grip, I just about burst out laughing.

Honestly! Max and Fang! I'm so dumb! I never even really thought about it, but now that I know it was so obvious that being blind hardly even excused my ignorance.

But my ignorance was not really of importance at the moment.

Of more importance...Fang was leaning in.

Oh.

* * *

A/N: Oh, another cliffie, and this one was truly evil! See rant in A/N in beginning. I willnotwillnotwillnot update until I get a total of 40 reviews!


	5. Scarred for Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. Asdfjklsemicolonyeahhhh.

* * *

Claimer: I own this plot, this idea, and the right to remain silent. Which I never do.

* * *

A/N: A little rant: Bullpoo. Paper cannot beat rock. I mean, I understand that scissors can beat paper, and I get how rock can beat Scissors, but there's no way paper can beat rock. Paper can't beat anybody, a rock would tear that shit up in 2 seconds. I mean, whenever I pick rock and they pick paper, I have to resist the urge to punch them in the face and say "oops, sorry, I thought paper would save you."

* * *

Iggy's Point-of-View

Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God.

What was I supposed to do?! More importantly, what would Max do? Kiss him back? (Ew.) Tell him no? Snap open the wings and fly off in one of her impressive overeactions? Walk away? Yell rape? Stand dumbstruck? Well, I definitely had that one covered.

Oh God.

He was moving in faster, almost as if he was scared he'd lose his courage before he made it. I prayed for his courage loss.

The God of Courage Loss apparently had called in sick. Complete apathy was covering it's spot. Great for me.

Then his lips met mine. Ew, ew, ew, ew, ewww! I flinched involuntarily, which he seemed to find funny. (A/N: I wonder why?) His arms found their way around my hips...I had hips?...and clasped behind my back. With great effort, I resisted the urge to turn to unresponsive stone, or run away and call 911...or stop, drop, and roll...not that that would help. But us pyros must know our stuff. Then, just like that, it was over. And he turned around and walked out.

Ew. (A/N: I know this was short...but there may be more later...)

* * *

Max's Point-of-View

"I'm scarred. Scarred for life." Iggy groaned. I heard him sink into the bed.

"It can't have been that bad."

Silence.

"What happened."

Silence.

Iggy shifted a little beside me. "He tried to kiss...you."

After a couple seconds I decided to close my mouth so that I wouldn't get fly guts smeared all over my teeth. I managed---like a true leader---to encompass five million swirling thoughts, illogical guesses, and annoying implications in a single, omniscent, extremely efficient question: "Whaaa?"

"He. Tried. To. Kiss. You."

"What did you do?!" I shrieked shrilly.

"Nothing. I just sort of stood there and...let him." I felt the bed shake, and knew he was shuddering. "Again, scarred for life."

We sat in silence for a while. I was trying to take it all in, but it was hard. Iggy's voice cut through my paranoid mental ramblings. When he finally spoke, he sounded incredelous. "You get him to talk." I heard the implication in his voice, but chose to ignore it. Because there was nothing going on between me and Fang.

Instead I said, "Yeah, well that's not really a problem with Nudge." I couldn't see, of course, but I could sort of sense him grinning smugly.

"Now talk about life-long scarring," I groaned. "The girl never shuts up. I mean, I love her but, jeez, does she have an off switch?"

"Nowhere you would look," Iggy snorted sarcastically, and I threw a pillow at him. This time, I hit my target. Thank God.

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"I guess we'll just...keep it a secret."

Lord knows what else we'd have to endure. (A/N: Sure, the Lord may know...but so does Fang, heh heh.)

* * *

A/N: I want...


	6. That Charming Voice Again

Disclaimer: I don't own--whaa, haven't I done this before? Whatever. I don't own Maximum Ride...James Patterson does.

* * *

Claimer: I own this plot and idea and I'm too tired to type anything funny or witty.

* * *

A/N: This one goes out, this one goes out, I'm back on popular demand. Hah hah, but seriously guys, thanks for all the great feedback and begs/threats for me to update. I am quite tired at the moment, so if this chapter sucks, feel free to tell me and I'll redo it. I can make another alternate chapter. You know, when I'm coherent. Anyway, onward, ho! Heh heh, I called you a ho.

* * *

Iggy's Point-of-View

Oh no.

It was Fang. Again. He knocked on the door (Yes, door. We were "borrowing" a vacation home.) "Can I come in?" I, playing the part of Max, of course, said "no," so he, of course, playing the part of Fang, came in anyway.

"I don't know why you bother to knock." I grumbled.

"I just wanted to borrow your Liam Rooney CD." he said.

"Uhhhh...sure." I grabbed Max's pack and rummaged through it, searching for her pride and joy, Liam Rooney's CD. I found it and tossed it to Fang, who---thank the bird kid overlord---simply left.

* * *

Max's Point-of-View

Gazzy was lying beside me, snoring. I sighed. I needed music. Now. If I craved the salvation that was Liam Rooney, which I did, I would have to go over to Fang and "my" room to get it. Um, awkward? I sighed, and climbed over him (him being Gazzy, not Liam Rooney) and quietly padded over to the door, all stealth, leaving it partway open for my return. The Gasman grunted and rolled over, but then relaxed.

Iggy was sitting on the bed.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Yeah, I know. Master conversationlists, that's us.

"Can I see my Liam Rooney CD?"

"Uhhh...Fang has it."

"Whaat?!"

"Fang wanted it. I let him borrow it."

I opened and closed my mouth several times in what I'm sure was an impressive albeit unintentional imitation of a stranded goldfish, then managed to yell: "Iggy! He hates that CD! He's probably burning it. At. This. Very. Moment!" I tried without much sucsess to stop hyperventilating. I managed to stop the ventilating, but I couldn't seem to stop the hyper as I, overeacting impressively, spazzed out.

When I got my body back (when's the last time you've ever had to say that?) Fang was going to die.

* * *

Fang's Point-of-View

So the Liam Rooney stunt was nowhere near as good as the last one. But I was just getting warmed up. It was fun, testing Max, seeing how far she would stretch, seeing her limits. It was fun seeing how much of an affect I could make on her. And I'm Mr. Closet Emo, the Unemotional and Silent, so I never get to have fun.

Until now.

I love messing with Max.

_You love Max._

What? Was I shizo? Why was I hearing things?

_You wouldn't have to hear me if you'd accept it yourself. Accept it to yourself. You love her. You always have._

Then it hit me. The Voice. Max's Voice. It was a "soul" too. It had spiritual being, just like Iggy and Max's spirits. Which meant, when the switch had happened, not only Max's soul, but the Voice as well had left her. Iggy had gotten one peice, and I had got the other.

Jeb was inside me.

He could see everything I could, feel what I was feeling, he could literally drive me insane.

This was going to suck.

* * *

A/N: Review! 


	7. AN: Pretty Much the Lamest Chapter Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum whothefrackwouldbuyaparentingbookfrombritneyspearsesmomshesnotdoingaverygoodjobisshe Ride, James Patterson doe-hey, where did that thing about Britney's mom come from?! Well, it's true.

* * *

Claimer: I own this plot, this idea, and thankfully enough sense to not get pregnant at 16. (At least, I hope.)

* * *

A/N: Okay, so in this chapter Fang's thoughts are distinguished from the infamous Voice, whose little peanut gallery comments are underlined. Also, I have written another MR fanfic. It's gonna be a collection, but not humor. It's angst. It's called "Never" so check it out. Kthanksdood!

* * *

Fang's Point-of-View

It had only been an hour. I was going crazy. I was going mad. I was going to have to move to Antartica and live in a cave to escape. I'd need a sleeping bag, a blanket, a lantern, and...trail mix. Yes, trail mix. I went to the tiny kitchenette in the room "Max" and I were sharing and numbly grabbed a bag of raisins.

_Fang, stop being ridiculous. You can't let something like this stop the flock from it's destiny. The flock is meant to save the world. You and Max need to stay focused. You have a mission. You need a plan._

_Or, I could not have an annoying traitor excuse of a father in my head. Also an option._

_Pick a destination and follow through._

So Jeb likes to speak in cryptic riddles. I don't really care. Well, that was great.

But I was having too much fun to really mind.

* * *

Max's Point-of-View

Because we're just crazy about consistency, we had ditched the hotel and were on the run. Again. And Nudge was talking non-stop. Again. And Gazzy had something funky going on with his digestive system. Again.

Great.

Faaantastic.

* * *

A/N: Guys! I am...ou-ou, I am, outof, of chokegaspgaspdieeeeee Out of ideas. Oh, no! PM me! I'll credit your ideas! I have these all the time...luckily, right after I crash, I have an insanely long string of good ideas.

Please don't kill me.

Please?


	8. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride; James Patterson does, that lucky genious. Speaking of geniouses, I'd like to thank plainlyironic for this idea (namely that of Nudge talking to "Max" about her feelings for Iggy)...love it! If enough people are seriously against Niggy, I'll write an alternate. But this is such a great idea I couldn't pass it up.

* * *

Claimer: I own this plot and idea, exuent the concept of Nudge confessing her feelings to Iggy in Max's form...all credit for this goes to plainlyironic. I own all else.

* * *

A/N: In case I haven't said it twice already, I love the idea. And just a sidenote, on the whole IggyxQuestionMark debate, I don't really ship IggyxNudge or IggyxElla...I think Nudge and Iggy would be really good together, but honey, let's face the canon.

* * *

Nudge's Point-of-View

I've been thinking about this for a long time. Ever since I talked to Max, really, when she said one day I'll love a boy and he'll love me back, even though I have wings. She told me that he wouldn't even like care at all; that he would think they were the coolest thing in the world, and now I know she's right.

Because he has them too.

Iggy. Geez, I don't even know how long it's been. Ever since...ever since...since I realized how funny he was. And how cool. And how cute. But mostly, how strong, because he's blind, but he knows so much and deals with it so well. And he can cook. And I love to eat.

But no way, no way, no way was I gonna tell him.

I needed to talk to someone. Someone who I knew wouldn't tell, no matter what. Angel would blab to everyone, as soon as she saw it coming, and plus, she would eventually know anyway, whether I wanted her to or not. Iggy, well, that was a no-go. Max wouldn't be able to help me with love. She knew nothing about it, like, she couldn't even realize she loved Fang...Fang! I would tell Fang!

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he sounded alert and tense, even though it was almost midnight.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Ah, jeez," he sounded slightly strangled. "Is this about feelings?"

"Um kinda?"

"Go ask..." his eyes lit up, like he was enjoying some private little inside joke, "ask Max." He seemed pleased, like when I was whenever I ate those nine Snickers bars!

* * *

Iggy's Point-of-View

"Max, I wanted to talk to you, about something kind of important." Nudge. I shifted slightly to face her and braced myself for whatever horror I was about to suffer. "Umm, I kind of don't know how to, like, say this..." Well, gee, that had never happened before.

"You know how I asked you before about, well, I don't know if you remember exactly, but...gosh, it's been a long time, hasn't it? But you told me that one day I would love someone...and he would love me back?"

Max had said that? I felt a small rush of affection, followed by a poorly concealed snort. Affection that Max would tell this girl what she needed to hear, and make her know that she would be loved. The snort, however, was because Max was so blind (literally, now, heh heh) she couldn't even see that Fang loved her. It was annoying.

Nudge, true to character, didn't wait for an answer. That's when the Nudge Channel began broadcasting. "Well, I love someone. But I don't think---well, I don't know, because I don't know exactly, you know?---" Wait, huh? "---but I like him. And he doesn't, well, he doesn't like me back. And that's, that's not what you said would happen."

Oh, no. No, no, no. Nudge wanted to talk to me about _feelings. Feelings_. Save me now.

"Ummm...who?" So not exactly as subtle of a probe as Max might have used, but good enough.

"Murrphgh." she mumbled.

Well, _that _was helpful. Apparently, Nudge liked Murrphgh. So, I did the only thing I could while maintaining utter dignigty. I encompassed five million burning questions into one, essential, effective, vital, omniscient question: "Wha?"

"Iggy...I think I like...Iggy."

So this was awkward.

* * *

A/N: Short (evil) chappie. I need a beta reader...anyone interested? Review!


	9. So Beyond Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. See, no sarcasm?

* * *

Claimer: I own everything other than the characters/setting/above listed in disclaimer and the continued idea of Nudge revealing her crush on Iggy to "Max" who is Iggy. That idea belongs to plainyironic. Also excepted is the idea of Fang telling Max in Iggy's body that Max liked her, Iggy...wowwww, confusing sentence. Anyway, that was MRACR's idea.

* * *

A/N: Thankies to all who volunteered for beta reading! I have selected this way: for each volunteer, took a look at one of their randomly selected pieces, looking over for grammar, style, and overall flow. Of the best, I took my beta on a first-come first serve, and sent a -ahem- highly official -ahem- PM.

* * *

Iggy's Point-of-View

I'm pretty sure I looked pretty dumb at the moment, but I was too stunned to do anything about it.

Nudge.

I _did _like her. A lot. She was funny...and pretty. I never remembered her looking so pretty. Then again, I barely remembered anything looking any way. So, I liked her. But did I _like _her?

God, how old was she? Eleven...no, twelve. (A./N: She's had a birthday.) That's two years. That's not too bad. Hm.

To tell the truth, I never really thought about it.

She was tough, that's for sure. Not many twelve-year-olds could go through what she has.

She's definitely not boring.

"I, I j- just thought you might want to know, that..." was she _crying_? Nudge was _crying_. Us bird kids _never _cry. "That you were, you were wrong."

I don't think Max would respond well to accusations of being wrong, but I was too overwhelmed to register this.

She turned around and walked away.

God, I needed my body back.

* * *

Fang's Point-of-View

Max was sitting on a rock a couple yards away, angrily muttering as she struck a flint over and over. I could tell she was really struggling with being blind. She felt helpless and dependent, and Max hates weakness. This was not working well for her. And I'm not sure how many more trees to the head she could take. I chuckled in spite of myself.

_Stay focused. There's no time for playing around._

Thanks, Voice.

Because that was definitely what I was thinking about, and _not _about how we needed our leader, preferably with satisfactory eyesight, back, now. I mean, Iggy was great, Iggy was cool, Iggy blew things up, and we all love that (A/N: or at least I do...). Iggy could cook, thank heavens above, because Lord knows Max and I can't. I am forever grateful. If something ever happened to Iggy, we would be quite literally doomed. Angel was six. Gazzy would make a huge mess. Nudge would be gone, distracted before she even opened a bag of flour, and Max...had tried. Bluntly put, it was a disaster.

Iggy was great, (A/N: I know! Mmm, I'm a sucker for the whole cute blind mutant pyro chef thing, ya know?) but he was most definitely _not _Max.

And on the subject or leadership. His leadership skills were nonexistent. Other than that, pretty good.

Long story short, we needed Max.

And soon.

But, hey, getting back Max: so not my job. And since Jeb felt I was "playing around," why not enjoy it? (A/N: I'm not sure if you get that statement...here, I'll put it in high school terms: at my school, if you get a point (like detention), if you say anything after, even "sorry," then you'll be given another for "talking back." So might as well say something like "what the hey?! Dumbest thing ever!" or something like that, because you get the same punishment...make sense?)

A stroke of inspiration revealed itself to me, first like the timid peak of the sun after a storm, swirling and growing in intensity until I just had to go along. Heh heh, how's that for bird kid imagery?

I sat down beside Iggy (A/N: Max) and said "I need to tell you something." Max looked up, trying to find my eyes but eventually giving up. I noticed her eyes as they settled instead on my chest. I kind of liked it. But then again, she was blind, so it didn't really mean anything.

"What?"

To the point.

"Think someone likes you."

* * *

Max's Point-of-View

"Think someone likes you."

Well, thank you Tonto. I mean, would it kill the guy to speak in complete sentences?

"Who?" Hah. I could be just as blunt. Just, I'd probably not be able to keep it up for long.

"Max."

"What?" I responded instinctively. Crap, crap, crap, crap. I flinched internally, hoping Fang would misinterpret my what as disbelief rather than a response.

"You, I mean---Max, likes you." I heard him exhale sharply under his breath, but just barely.

He knew!

I hid my anger, forcing a laugh and walking away awkwardly.

Then it struck me: everything he had done to us was _intentional_! I felt my cheeks heat up with rage, fighting the urge to scream and punch him. And this time, I would _not _miss. How could he? Those stupid guys. Those dumb guys and their dumb guy minds and their dumb guy (A/N: heh heh, you know). Augghhh! I could not _believe _that! He was so dead! No, he was _beyond _dead. I was going to kill him, reincarnate him, and make sure every moment of his subsequential life was that of misery or pain.

Or...I could get my revenge.

* * *

A/N: Yayayayaaayyy! -ahem-, highly professional. Anyway, reviews, please! I'll update when I get ten more. I think I'm pretty sure where this is going next, but if you have ideas you'd like to share anyway, just PM me...I'll try to respond.

Merry Christmas to all! (Or, merry nondenominational holidays...)


	10. Sorry Fang, I'm Blind

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride...James Patterson does, that lucky son-of-a.

* * *

Claimer: I own this plot, this idea, and 206 bones. None of the aforementioned may be removed.

* * *

A/N: Ooohhhh, Fang's gonna get it! By popular demand (coughcoughPMthreats) I've decided to leave out the part where Max tells Iggy and skip right to the good stuff.

* * *

Max's Point-of-View

Revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge.

Last night, Iggy had told the flock (in my body, of course) that we were going to stay right on the outskirts of a small town, so that we could stock up on supplies and rest a bit. Today, we---me and Iggy, that is---were headed to the Laundromat to give the flock's clothes an extremely belated and much needed scrub-down. After collecting all the clothes, we headed to town.

To my extreme displeasure, we were forced to ask directions twice. Interacting with people. Because us bird kids deal with that so well, right? I mean, does Iggy _remember _Jason, at all?

Thankfully, the ordeal went over without massive outbreaks of violence, which seem to be exceedingly potent whenever we are involved.

"Here." I tossed all of Fang's clothes in Iggy's general direction. "Soak 'em in bleach."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not going to work."

"All the more reason this conversation is pointless. Now _soak the clothes in bleach_." I rolled my eyes, which is all they're good for now.

"But _I'm _the leader now, remember?" Grr, sometimes I can't stand him.

"Yes, but _I'm _the one with the evil plan." I could practically hear Iggy's evil smile as he muttered happily, "Oh, Fang's going down." I grinned. "Exactly. Now soak the clothes."

I sat in silence for a couple minutes while Iggy bleached the clothes, trying in vain to orient myself, and trying to drown out the persistently stubborn churning of the sullen army of washing machines behind me. "Done," came Iggy's voice.

"There's some ones in my left combat boot," I informed Iggy, "I think the change machine is over in the corner." According to the annoying beeps it was emitting.

"How much is it?" asked Iggy from the corner.

"How would I know?" Jeez, this was aggravating.

He sighed. "Okay."

"Get Angel's clothes...all of the pink ones." I said. I couldn't help but grin. "And toss them all in together. With Fang's. Put the water on warm."

"Why warm?"

"Because, Ig, it'll mix the colors." I explained with exaggerated patience.

Jeez, boys were so useless. Can't live with 'em, can't kill them without going to jail.

I washed the rest of the clothes the normal way. Yeah, because we all know so much about normal. It was about fifteen minutes when all the machines went off at once. We had to grab the clothes and go, because some devil-incarnate lady behind us had some sudden urge to wash all her knit sweaters _at that moment._

I flung them in the dryer and waited. Five minutes later...it still hadn't finished. Restless, impatient, and annoyed, I ripped open the door (after three tries, two of which included grasping air, which Iggy, of course, found hilarious) ignoring the persistent alarm. I grabbed the still damp clothes.

"Missed one." Gee, thanks.

"You, Maximum Ride," Iggy said "are a complete genious."

* * *

Iggy's Point-of-View

"What is this?!" Fang's yelling could be heard miles around, I'm sure. I mean, Jesus, let's take away my hearing, too. Then again, Max's problem now...

"Sorry." Max said. She sounded annoyingly smug, even to me. She leaned into Fang---and awfully close, I noticed. She said it so quietly, I barely heard: "It was an honest mistake. After all, even Max isn't perfect. I'm blind."

So now the cat was out of the bag.

This meant war.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to give a heads up, even though I will be crediting in every chapter. Next chapter, my new beta reader MRACR will be starting her...beta-ing. Thank you so much MRACR, you're the best. Kay, review!


	11. AN: Aaand, Now You Hate Me

Guys, I hate to do this to you but I want my story to be quality material and not a bunch of half-baked crap. I'd seriously hate to disappoint you guys with a lot of-akjfakljbeepajfkyeahh. As some of you may have noticed in between cursing my name from dusk to dawn for lack of updates, I have had to take a long and unexpected haitus. Which sucks.

I want to thank all of you for your patience and sticking with me long after most normal people would assume I had died in a tragic blimp collision. Not that I'm calling you abnormal.

Anyway, on a totally "related" note, 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097494459230781yeahhh. (That was pi.)

And so, here is one of my ideas that I want feedback on; leave'em in the reviews: Max and Iggy switch back, and tell Fang. Fang doesn't believe them. Lame, huh? So I need YOUR ideas. I'm sorry, I'm usually better at this, but I'm just getting back into the swing of things. I promise I'll be back to my ranting and raving crazy writer self in no time.


	12. AN: Disregard Chapter

**Disregard this chapter! It was a screw-up!**


	13. What Happened at McDonalds

**Author's Note **

Thanks for the great idea Livylooloo! I'm using it, of course. Thanks to all the people who contributed such great ideas. Also, on another note, my beta-reader MRACR is gonna be starting up next chapter! I'll acknowledge MRACR's help in every chapter Author's Note, but thought I'd give a heads up. 

Also, it's been a while, and in order to get Fang off their back, they convinced him they've switched back. So, this is not contradictory. Kthnxbye.

* * *

Disclaimer  
**  
**Yes, I do own Maximum Ride! (Is what I would say if I were James Patterson.)

* * *

**Jeez. I'm so sorry. You all must hate me. That chapter sucked; let me attempt to justify that in saying (although it doesn't cover it) that I had originally had it a much different way. I have corrected it below to the way I had it before, as well as adding more, sort of in apology, I guess.**

**I'm so so sorry guys! I know that was mucho confusing!**

* * *

**Iggy's Point-of-View**

We were on the run. Again. We hadn't eaten in a while. Again. And something funky was happening with the Gasman's digestive system. Again. I was sitting on the edge of a cliff. No, I'm not lazy. I'm just a minimalist.

Anyway, Max makes me _so mad_ sometimes. Now would definitely qualify as "sometimes." (**A/N: And am I going to tell you why? Of course not. That would ruin everything!**) But for once, I had the upper hand in this situation; something Max had apparently failed to realize. I was in her body. And no one but us knew.

So all I had to do was something she wouldn't like.

And as pissy as she had been acting lately, I didn't think it would be a huge effort on my part.

* * *

**Nudge's Point-of-View**

"What are we eating? We are eating, right? But not desert rat, because once Fang told me we were going to have to eat desert rat, and that's so nas-" I stopped as my mouth came in conflict. With Fang's hand. I tried to bite it but then he cupped his hand so I couldn't! Boo.

Anyway, then Fang started saying it _was _desert rat, ew! Which is better than when we saw those hawks eat that live snake. I could have screamed.

Then something really weird happened. Max was walking toward us and she just tripped over some random rock, which is weird 'cause Max _never_ trips. Never. But that's not even the weirdest part. So she just trips, and then she goes flying over and lands right on top of Fang! And it kind of made me think of what happened at the beach when Max kissed Fang, but I'm still not sure about it. I mean, if they were together and then broke apart, the whole flock would crumble. But they'd be soooo cute together! Ahhh! Anyway, after Max lands on Fang she just turns really red, and gets totally messed up, and starts stuttering and stammering, while Fang is just grinning. And Max doesn't even move!

How weird. (**A/N: How "weird" indeed...heh heh.**)

* * *

**Iggy's Point-of-View**

Sweet heavenly McDonald's. Smells like heaven. Smells like angels. Smells like...Christianity. (That was a joke, people.)

Anyway, I had made the executive decision to embark on a quest for a McDonald's. After downing three chicken McSandwiches--Do they have to add "Mc" in front of everything? We _know _we're at McDonald's.-- a burger, three orders of fries, and an apple pie, washed down with three refills worth of caffeine-packed soda, I was finishing up the fruit cup Max always eats.

Yuck, healthy.

And then I started gagging on a piece of rotten strawberry. That, my friends, is incontrovertible proof that healthy food is terrible for you.

Retching and gagging, I spat out the offending strawberry, then thrust my hand into the pocket of Max's hoodie, searching for something to wrap it in and throw away. As I finally got out a crumpled piece of paper, the slimy strawberry slipped out of my hand and into the floor. So that was anticlimactic.

Curious, I uncrumpled the piece of paper, taking care to hide it under the table. I downcast my eyes and saw the words: Itex. Confidential. Below was lines of tiny print, and I could pick out numbers, coordinates, dates, names..._our_ names.

So that was climactic.

* * *

**Fang's Point-of-View **(remember: Fang has been convinced Max and Iggy have switched back, so when it says "Max" in FPOV, it's really Iggy)

When Max stopped attempting to cough up a spleen, she looked down for a half second. And turned sheet white. Immediately, I went into panic mode. **(A/N: For Fang, that is recognizable when he says nothing and stays very still...uncharacteristic, huh?)** Was she having another brain attack? Had she seen something? Jeb? An Eraser? Ari? Or was she...expiring?

No. Max could _not _expire, simple as that. We needed her. _I _needed her, I added involuntarily, taking myself aback. But it was true.

"Conference!" Max exclaimed quickly, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the booth, around towards the hallway leading to the bathrooms.

"What?" I asked. "Are you okay?" I asked, hoping my voice departed none of the panic I felt and casting my eyes down so they could not reveal the emotion.

"Perfect, just peachy." She rolled her eyes and thrust a peice of paper at me. She was well enough to act herself. So that was good.

I glanced down at it, keeping one eye on Max in case she collapsed in one of her impressively improptu brain attacks. My eyes widened as I wordlessly scanned over three pages of data, on genetic hybrids, on aminosceints, on human and avain genetics, on _us_. Addresses, global positions, dates, ID numbers...

Oh, my God.

* * *

**Iggy's Point-of-View**

His eyes widened almost impreceptively, which is pretty much the equivelant of fainting for Mr. Closet Emotions. "Do we know what it means?"

An eternity later, we had decided we would need a computer or something to decode the information, but it was most definitely all there.

Fang sighed. "I guess it would be easier to decode if we could go back to the Institute. Too bad Iggy and Gazzy had to...you know, blow it up." one side of his mouth quirked up in a wry almost-smile.

Hey, now! That was a great explosion! Ingrate. I was about to open my mouth to tell him off, then remembered where I was, or more importantly, _who _I was. "Yeah," I said instead, rubbing my forehead.

"I guess...we find another branch of Itex."

"I thought we 'destroyed' Itex."

I snorted. "Even _you_ aren't that dumb." I poked him in the chest the way I had seen Max do so many times.

He smirked, and leaned in, so close that our noses were almost touching. "Just admit it," he teased.

"Admit what?" I composed a look of annoyance I thought Max would assume.

"You looove me," he said smugly, crossing his arms and smirking again.

Here was my chance; my perfect chance. I made my face flush, thrilled at how obnoxiously contented his smirk turned and how it would make Max's blood sing with fury. I leaned in, and whispered, "I love you," heroically supressing a torrent of gut-wrenching laughter. This was just too great! Max was going to _hate _me!

Then Fang did something I never would have expected. He leaned in and kissed me full on the lips, crushing my body to his.

My mind shorted as shorted as soon as his lips touched mine...ew, ew, ew, ew, eeeeeeew!

And that's when Max walked in.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope that was better. I know the other one sucked, I hope this made up for it, and I am so so sooo sorry! Review, pleaseeee!


	14. Whatever Floats His Boat

**Author's Note:**I know you all hate me now, but on the off chance you haven't been cursing my name for lack of updates from dusk till dawn at every possible opportunity, I'm back! Really, I want to thank all of you for your patience and sticking with me long after most normal people would assume I had died in a tragic blimp collision.

Not that I'm calling you abnormal...?

So here's the deal, for real this time. It. Is. Summer. Which means (minus camp, and the beach with my best friend) I. Am. Free. So many many many many more updates! Yay!

Woop woop.

By the way, so so so sorry for my seemingly un-ending hiatus, readers, especially MRACR, but if you still want to Beta (I don't blame you if you'vr given up) please install Beta Reader so you can start your amazing betaness! I need you.

_Italics_ is the Voice. _Underlined and italics_ is Fang's thoughts/responses to the Voice.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Why yes, I own Maximum Ride. (Is what I would say if I were James Patterson. But I'm not. He has "parts" that I don't have.)

* * *

**Max's Point-of-View**

Iggy. Is. So. Dead. No, _beyond_dead. After what I have in store for him, dead would only come to him as a blessing. I am going to kill him, then re-incarnate him, then kill him again, then bring him back, then ensure that every moment of his subsequent bird-kid life is spend in insufferable pain and/or discomfort. I will take away all his bombs. I will detach his internal organs and strangle him with them. I will take his iPod. I will ban him from cooking. I will rip out his spine and beat him with it. _Why _would he do that?! Is this some cruel plan? Is this a _joke_? Ha ha? NOT.

And then there's Fang. AURGH! Now he thinks I like him! **(A/N: ...wieeerrrdddd...) **Which I totally _don't_. And now he's going to be all obnoxious, and there's nothing I can do! Story of my life, people.

And on top of all this, I'm _still_ supposed to be saving the world. How am I supposed to save the world when I can't even save my own sanity? _This is not my job._ Why do _I _have to save the world? Newsflash: maybe if those same people who want me to save the world wouldn't have destroyed the world-contaminating it and polluting it, causing war and grief, and, hey, get this one, creating mutant bird-kid freaks with the sole purpose of surviving the impending disaster-it wouldn't need saving. And yeah, maybe I've mentioned this, but just _saving the world is not my job. _"Saving the world" wasn't in the job requirement. I never signed up for this. Is there some kind of return policy, because this (this meaning mainly, life) is a complete rip-off.

Oh, God. I don't even know what I'm talking about. I'm schizo even _without _a Voice in my head. Back to what I was thinking **(A/N: Ahem, rambling...) **about early. Iggy. Why?! Why would Iggy kiss Fang, knowing it would piss me of--oh. My. God. What did I just think? Why would Iggy kiss Fan...is Iggy...could he be...? IS IGGY GAY?!

In this case, maybe it _wasn't _to piss me off (even though it ultimately achieved this goal.) And in that case, I need to be there for Iggy. Because even though it's a weird thought, we _are _a flock. They are my family, and I am there for every one of them, no matter what. Although, I must admit, I hope our conversation isn't like "Max, I want you to know I love you and trust you so much, and I really am telling you this because of it, and I do love you." Pause. "I want to fuck guys." But whatever, I'm there for him.

I need to go talk to him, now. I got up, ran over the notion in my head, set my jaw, and ran into the door.

Oh, yeah, and adding to the list of thorns in my side, _I still can't see._Great. The joys of a mutant-kid life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**I know that was short. The ones I'm gonna be putting up will be longer, but I just wanted to get this out there, and fast, seeing as it's taken long enough for me to get back as it is.

I really hope you liked it...and the conversation to come will be...interesting, to say the least.

Review! Seriously, tell me if I've lost my touch.

Thanks people!


	15. The Talk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does, that son-of-a...father...?

* * *

**Claimer: **This plot and idea is mine.

* * *

**Fang's Point-of-View**

Max had kissed me...again. I guess it's time to admit it to myself, because God knows I won't be admitting it to anyone else: I love Max. Not the sister kind of love, the I-need-her, she's-like-my-left-wing, can't-fall-asleep-if-I-can't-hear-the-ryhthm-of-her-breathing, kind of love. Maybe it's different for bird-kids, but that sounds like love to me. But I can't tell her that. I can't tell anyone that. I can't even believe I just told _me_ that. I mean, this is _Max. _She's not like som-_This needs to wait. You need to focus. Itex is re-grouping, and you need to destroy the branches before they find each other. Find Max. Make a plan._Great. Just when I thought everyone had left my head but me (what I pitiful sentence), the Voice comes along again. I don't see how Max deals with this--Oh, god. The Voice. _Max's _Voice.

_Max and Iggy had never switched back._

**Iggy's Point-of-View**

There was a soft knock on the door, then a marginally less soft bang. Max running into the wall. I hope she doesn't feel sorry for me, because being blind really isn't hard, for me.

"Are you asking to come in, or are you just running into things again?" I asked.

"Hardy har har har. Open the door, Iggy." I shrugged, got up, walked across the room, and opened the door to face...myself. It's still so weird. I feel like I'm talking to myself, like I'm going shizo. Max walked in, and sat down, after multiple tries. "So uh, about...what happened at McDonalds." So _this _is what this impromptu doorfaceplant was about. I didn't realize I should have been arranging my funeral when I heard the thunk in the hall.

"So what, are you gonna kill me now?"

"Quite possibly. But first I need to know...why you did it."

"Isn't that obvious?"

"...not really. You know if you have...feelings...for, you know, other...guys. You know we're all here to support you, no matter what. Um, I just don't really know why you, you know...did it. So I'm trying to figure it out, but I keep on drawing a complete blank."

Max thought I was gay! This was priceless! Every fiber of my being was concentrated on not laughing my guts out! Because as hilarious as this was, it was also a saving grace. I now had two options: I could tell the truth, the only previous explanation I had thought of, and get the living daylight beat out of me, or I could lie, get a laugh, and walk away from this not dead or otherwise impaired. Sounds hunkadory.

"Yeah...maybe I am. I mean, it feels weird but..."

"I understand."

"Could you, um...leave? I need a second..."

"Sure." Max, in my body (so freaky!) got up, walked across the room, and left."

I sprinted behind her, shut, pushed, and locked the door, and yelled "Just Kidding! I don't like Fnick! I just wanted to piss you off!" I turned and leaned against the door, shaking with laughter.

"IGGY!" Max sounded _mad._ "IGGY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I smiled. I hadn't yet wiped the smile off my face when a blinding force met with my back. A fist. I turned, looked through a hole, and saw a satisfied "me" walking away.

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaach! (: R&R.**


	16. AN: A Contest

**Disclaimer: **If I were James Patterson, I would be writing fanfiction...? James Patterson, not I, owns Maximum Ride, the characters, and the quote I used for the challenge. Unfortunately.

**Claimer: **This idea and plot is mine...RAWR.

**Author's Note: **Fee, fi, foe, fum, I have a challenge with a prize to be won. (:

It's your pick: do you want me to 1) continue the story with Max and Iggy switched, or 2) switch them back, with the mounting emergence of Nudge's feelings for Iggy, and Max and Fang's feelings for each other? The choice is yours...if you earn it. How? Answer this question! The best answer will get the pick!

So here's the question: On page 11 (hardback) of Maximum Ride: The Final Warning, while the flock is burying Ari, Max looks over to Jeb. "I snuck a quick glance at Jeb," Patterson writes, "His jaw was clenched, his eyes full of pain.His only son lay in a box in the ground. He had helped put him there." By "he had helped put him there," do you think Patterson/Max meant he had physically lowered Ari into the box, or that he-through neglect, or betrayal, or contempt-had killed him? Explain. (:

More to come when the winner arises.

Fifteen answers/overall story reviews (must be included!) and I'll start looking for a winner.

Much love.


	17. Til It's Gone

**Disclaimer: **James Patterson owns Maximum Ride; I do not. Bleh.

**Claimer: **This idea, the dialogue, and 206 bones belong to me. None of the above may be removed.

**Author's Note: **My picks were...Islode Eris and SherriLee! Congrats. (: Since they both picked option two, switching back, two it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Max's Point-of-View**

A different cave. Most definitely _not _telling you where. Things were not going too well. Actually, they _sucked_. Angel was tired, Gazzy was living up to his name, Nudge was hungry, Iggy was scheming, and Fang was, well, being Fang. Which, let's face it, is a challenge on any day of the week.

"I'm hungry, Max. So, so, so hungry. I mean, I could eat desert rat, even," Nudge was talking at Iggy full force, and I almost grinned. Sometimes, not being Max has a lot of appeal. I could practically see Iggy's face taking on a pained expression. Or rather, my face. It was easier dealing with the switch when I couldn't see. Seeing another me would just be...odd. Not that it hadn't happened. But let's keep Max II out of our little cave.

"But don't tell Fang that. Well, I mean, he's right here. But he probably knows I'm not serious. Can we go? Get something to eat? We're in New York, right?" There goes not telling you where. "Or near it? There are those street vendors. We could just get some kabobs or something from there. Because I know we shouldn't go in a restraunt. Especially after what happened with Jason. What a jerk."

"I'll go with you to get some food, Nudge." Fang. Nudge and Fang had become a lot closer since my little rendevous with Ella.

"Thanks, Fang. No desert rat?"

"I can't make any promises."

"Ew! Fang, grossss!"

"Relax. We'll find a McDonalds or something."

They left, on foot, I think. Or someone else was moving around.

"Max?" A very small, very scared voice called out to me. My baby. My Angel. "Max, Gazzy." I almost answered, then remembered I couldn't. I wasn't Max. Not now. No matter how much I wanted to be, when my baby, my Angel, sounded so terrified. _It's okay, Max. I know it's you._ I wasn't shocked. No, not at all. I knew she knew, from the beginning. _Max, Gazzy is in pain. Please help him. I can hear your Voice, in his head. _

I heard Gazzy whimper. But he kept his face stoic, the strongest eight-year-old I have ever seen. Wait-seen? Why could I see? I looked down. I was still Iggy. Too-far-away-for-Max-height tennis shoes, pale, slender fingers, no scars from my little cutting scene at the beach - casually, I slipped out my wing - black, not tawny. I was still Iggy. So why could I see?

**Iggy's Point-of-View**

I watched Nudge, then Fang, dissapear from the cave, taking off into the sky. Sight. God, I had no idea what I was missing. I mean, I know I could see before those sick whitecoats experimented on me. I _remember _seeing. But having it again, it was so surreal. It was amazing.

I loved it.

But of course, nothing is that easy. We're mutant bird kids with no home, on the run, constantly chased, without a clue of who we are and where we came from, or why. And every once in a while, something that completely _sucks _has to happen, to remind us that, no, we're not normal, and no, things aren't okay.

So I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when everything went black.

You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone.

**Author's Note: **And commence, Operation Switchback. I know that was kind of short, but more is to come, and very, very, very soon. R&R!


End file.
